


Makes No Difference If It's Sweet or Hot

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: (between Johnny and Amanda), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Johnny Lawrence, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Insecurity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rating May Change, Swingers, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, poly vee not triad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: “When you say you want to date me,” Johnny said finally. “What does that look like in your mind?”“Well, you know. Going out together, staying in together, being important to each other,” Daniel said.“And you think you can balance that and a marriage?” Johnny said raising an eyebrow and anticipating some kind of pat ‘balance is my thing’ answer.“God, Johnny, I have to try,” he said instead. “If I don’t I’ll always wonder.”
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Johnny Lawrence & Amanda LaRusso, Johnny Lawrence & Shannon Keene, Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 119
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).



> Title comes from the song It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)

Daniel LaRusso turning up at his door, full of unspoken electricity, could end one of two ways it turned out. 

“Do you have a condom?” Johnny asked frantically as he backed Daniel up against a wall, until the other man was on tiptoes, and ground their hips together. 

“No, but I literally just got tested,” Daniel gasped into his mouth. “How about you?”

“Wait, what?” Johnny pulled back and Daniel slid down the wall until he was back on the flats of his feet. “Why are you getting tested? Are you steppin’ out on Amanda?” 

Daniel doubled over in laughter and Johnny realised that acting scandalised that the married man he had just been making out with might not have been faithful to his wife on other occasions that didn’t involve him was maybe a bit rich. Still though. It didn’t feel great for some reason he couldn’t quite articulate. 

“We’re part of the lifestyle,” Daniel said finally. 

“What are you talking about?” Johnny asked.

“Swinging,” Daniel said, clearing exactly nothing up. 

“What does dancing have to do with anything?” he asked.

“No, Johnny, _swinging_. Like… having sex with people who are not my wife, while she does likewise.” 

Johnny was stunned silent for several seconds. 

“So she knows that you’re here with me?” he said finally. 

“Yeah,” Daniel said. “I don’t sleep with anyone without getting the all clear from her first.” 

“Oh,” Johnny replied. 

“Usually we’re together,” he went on. “You know, parties mostly, some clubs when we were younger, there’s few other couples we have over sometimes when the kids are away. What’s going on here, with you and me, is kind of a departure for me.”

“How’d you mean?” Johnny said, a frown creasing his forehead and Daniel flushed. 

“Well, we’re non-monogamous,” he said. “But up til now we wouldn’t have said we were polyamorous, you know?” 

“I don’t know,” Johnny said honestly. 

“We sleep with other people,” Daniel said. “We don’t _see_ other people. Well, you know. Heretofore.” 

“Oh,” Johnny said again. " _Oh!_ " 

“If you want!” Daniel continued, still blushing. “I mean, no pressure or anything. Just… I talked about it with Amanda and her position is that if dating you means I calm the fuck down then she’s all for it.” 

“Dating me,” Johnny repeated dumbly. 

“If you want,” Daniel reiterated. “Shit. Sorry, this is all a lot. Think about it? I didn’t mean to spring this on you, I really did just come to talk. Sorry.”

He gave him a closed mouth kiss and left. 

Johnny stood alone in his empty apartment.

“Huh.”

*

He got exactly no sleep that night. Part of it he spent frantically googling and drinking heavily and the rest he spent lying in his bed staring wide eyed at the far wall. 

At about five in the morning he sent Daniel a text.

_Can we talk about the Thing?_

Within seconds he got a reply and he felt a little better knowing that he wasn’t the only one who wasn’t getting any sleep.

_Of course. Buy you lunch?_

*

Meeting with Daniel was weird without the cover of some kind of karate tinged hostility. Or maybe that wasn’t it, they had been able to hang out before that one time. Couple of times. It was probably the Being On A Date with him factor that was what made it weird. If this was a date? And not a… meeting about potentially dating in the future. Fuck. 

“Don’t look so nervous,” Daniel clapped a hand on his shoulder. “It’s just me.” 

“Yeah, that’s what’s makin’ me nervous,” Johnny said under his breath. 

“I can take that a couple of ways,” Daniel said. “But I’m gonna take it as a compliment.” 

Daniel ordered for them, while Johnny picked at the peeling table top with a ragged thumbnail. Alpha move, he noted absently. 

Daniel reached over to take the hand that he’d been worrying at the table with and he jumped. 

“Is this okay?” he asked him and Johnny squeezed his hand back. 

“Yeah, s’fine,” he replied. 

Daniel’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. 

“So, uh,” he said, clearing his throat. “I kind of told you what I’m interested in. What about you?”

Johnny moved his head to avoid his gaze.

“I don’t know,” he said finally. “With you I just kinda… react. I do… want you. But I don’t know what I want to _do_ with you.”

“Okay,” Daniel nodded. “So, like, would you say it’s just physical for you?”

“No,” Johnny replied and winced as he realised that was true. “I… it’s not just physical. It’s not _not_ physical, but it’s not just that. Shit. Sorry, I’m no good at talking about feelings.” 

“It’s fine, Johnny, you’re doing fine,” Daniel rubbed his thumb over Johnny’s fingers and he felt like every single person in the diner could see that little motion. It felt like tectonic plates shifting against each other. Gettin’ ready for the big one. 

He squeezed LaRusso’s hand again. 

“When you say you want to date me,” Johnny said finally. “What does that look like in your mind?”

“Well, you know. Going out together, staying in together, being important to each other,” Daniel said, gesturing with his free hand. 

“And you think you can balance that and a marriage?” Johnny said raising an eyebrow and anticipating some kind of pat ‘balance is my thing’ answer. 

“God, Johnny, I have to try,” he said instead. “If I don’t I’ll always wonder.” 

Johnny was saved from responding straight away by the waiter who came with their drinks. They unlinked their hands and he saw Daniel flex his a little as he took it away. 

“Okay,” he said impulsively. “I’m in.” 

*

It turned out Amanda wanted to talk to him too and, if he’d felt awkward talking about this shit with Daniel, then this was next freaking level. 

They met at a significantly nicer restaurant and Johnny had to dust off some 35 year old table manners and remember his best middle class smile.

“So, um, Amanda,” he said and instantly regretted using her first name. Although, on reflection, calling her Mrs LaRusso would have been so much worse. “I don’t… I mean, you’re a very attractive woman, but-”

“Oh god no!” Amanda cut across him. “That is not what is happening here.” 

He unconsciously relaxed. 

“You have feelings for my husband,” she said, not asking. “And that’s fine. I just want to make sure we’re on the same page here. I want you to get tested before you have unprotected sex with him and if you sleep with anyone else get tested again before you do anything else with him. And I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you’re not going to break his heart.” 

He looked up into her intent blue eyes. Distantly he wondered if Daniel had a type.

“I don’t know that I can promise that,” he said. “The sex stuff, sure, but… I’m kind of radioactive. If he wants to go on a vacation to Chernobyl then that’s sorta his business.” 

She narrowed her eyes. 

“I’m not saying ‘promise me nothing bad will happen,’” she said finally. “No one can give that kind of assurance, I know that, but I want to know that you take this seriously and you aren’t going to fuck with his feelings on purpose.” 

She looked down and away. 

“I have power of veto,” she added mildly. 

Johnny’s eyes snapped up. 

“If I’m not happy at any point then he pulls the plug. And if I think that this is an inevitable trainwreck then, Johnny, I’m not happy.”

“I’m not going to fuck it up on purpose,” Johnny said through his gritted teeth. “I… fuck. I do care about him. I don’t want to hurt him anymore.”

“Okay,” she said and reached for her wineglass and took a sip before sticking her hand out. “John Lawrence, you have my blessing to date my husband.” 

He took her hand and shook on it. He hoped it would turn out better than his last handshake deal.


	2. Chapter 2

After clearing the air with Amanda, Johnny went home to find Daniel waiting for him. He’d driven over when his wife had texted him a thumbs up emoji from the ladies’ room in the restaurant. 

Technically they had the all clear to have sex so long as they wrapped it up, but, despite his initial frantic rush to get into LaRusso’s pants back when he thought this was going to be a one-time thing that they’d both regret and spend the rest of their lives thinking about, Johnny didn’t want to rush into things. 

Maybe he thought that the real test would be if they could fucking stand each other when they weren’t all hot and heavy and he didn’t want to have sex with Daniel if he wasn’t going to get to keep him. 

They watched a movie together. 

“I have sex with guys,” he said, unprompted, after deflecting a hand away from his belt when they’d been making out on the couch, about half an hour into the flick. “I’m not afraid of that. If that’s… if you’re worried about that.” 

“Okay,” Daniel pulled back, looking a little flushed. “I- thanks for telling me.” 

“Okay,” Johnny repeated. 

They settled back down to watch the movie and he felt Daniel’s head on his shoulder, which was the most singularly terrifying thing he’d ever experienced. He let his cheek drop down on top of it and swallowed.

He reached out and linked their fingers together. 

“I’d be okay if you never wanted to have sex, Johnny,” Daniel said quietly. 

“Well I definitely do,” he said and LaRusso snorted. “Just… give me a chance to get used to this first.” 

“Yeah, okay. It’s new for me too. Seeing someone.” 

“I know,” he said, pulling their linked hands up to his mouth to kiss. “I’m not like those other boys you fuck.” 

Instead of laughing, Daniel got close and turned his face around by the chin.

“No, you’re not,” he said with dark eyes staring straight into his before leaning all the way in and closing the gap again. 

*

He got his results in the mail three days after he went to the walk in clinic. It was the first time he’d ever gotten an STI test when he didn’t already have some kind of a rash he wasn’t able to write off or someone hadn’t called him for what he thought was a booty call to say “Hey, I have gonorrhea, get tested.” 

He was given a clean bill of health, which he stuck up on the fridge and tried to forget about. 

He went out on an actual factual date with Daniel LaRusso the same evening and failed comprehensively at forgetting the piece of paper stuck to his fridge at home. 

They played minigolf. LaRusso was kicking his ass. 

“Are you letting me win?” Daniel said, sometime around the ninth hole. “My fragile ego can handle a little competition you know.”

“My fragile ego appreciates you assuming that I could be doing better at this if I tried,” Johnny mumbled and completely missed the ball. “Shit. Mulligan.” 

“Is something on your mind,” Daniel put his hand on his arm and he nearly threw his club halfway across the course. 

“Uh… what makes you say that?” he said, to which Daniel gave him a look. “Okay. I got my results back from the clinic.” 

“Oh, that’s great!” Daniel said. “Wait, that is great, right? I mean, if not, a course of antibiotics and you’ll be-”

“It’s all good,” he cut across him. “But I guess I’m, y’know… nervous.” 

“Johnny,” Daniel’s hand on his arm squeezed a little. “We don’t have to do anything just because we can. You know that right? I’m not gonna tell all my friends you’re a prude who doesn’t put out and dump you.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Johnny ducked his head. “Thanks.” 

“Now I think we need to work on your swing,” he went on and stood behind him to put his arms around him and put his hands on his club over his, adjusting his grip.

“I mean, you’d be the expert, right?” Johnny said and Daniel laughed into his shoulder. 

*

And… maybe that was part of it too. Daniel had told him, and Johnny believed him, that he did not know how many people he had slept with. He’d lost count, because it ‘didn’t seem important.’ The little shrimp was more of a stud than he had ever been and it was hard not to worry about how he was going to compare to his dizzying array of past lovers. 

Granted there was more going on between them than physical attraction, but Johnny was not entirely sure how long his personality could hold the line if he didn’t stack up sexually.

His experience with guys was fairly infrequent and tended towards once off hook ups, so he had no idea if he was any _good_ at it. With women, at least, he’d had girlfriends and people are less likely to put up with someone who doesn’t know what they’re doing in a relationship than they are if you’re never going to see the guy again. Also a large part of his appeal, to the men he’d had sex with, was the idea of having seduced a rough and ready straight guy who’d never done this before (every time he had 'never done this before' because that seemed to be hotter for them) and who was maybe a little bit dangerous. Rough trade, one guy had called him. 

That was a very different proposition to having sex with a guy who took him to Golf N Stuff and held his hand while they watched The Running Man. Also, now that he’d blown it and told Daniel he had slept with men, he didn’t even get to play the inexperience card. If he was no good, he was no good. 

Thinking about Daniel being disappointed by him and being _kind_ about it made him feel ill. 

So they kept it PG-13. 

And the thing was? He had never kept it PG-13 this long, not since he _was_ 13 probably. And it was going surprisingly well. They liked a lot of the same stuff, beyond the obvious (karate was still a sore subject for both of them), and they had a good time together when random obstacles weren’t being thrown between them. 

The kissing was also, uh. Good.

He had not spent so long just making out with someone with no end goal in mind since before he’d lost his virginity. He was also rediscovering the lost art of the hickie—he felt like he had an unspoken correspondence with Amanda LaRusso via marks they would leave on Daniel’s neck and on his collarbones. 

One day, while he was attached, vampire-like, to his neck he shifted slightly and brushed up against Daniel’s hard on and the other man jumped like he’d grabbed a live wire. 

They separated and looked at each other with wide eyes. 

“Do you want me to…?” he started, eyes flicking downwards, and Daniel leapt on him. 

It was actually a while before anything productive could happen, because they were both so horny they were stupid with it and couldn’t figure out how to make anything happen. 

Finally, he pushed Daniel back down against the couch, put his legs over his shoulders and started tearing at his fly and shoving up his shirt. All thoughts of giving this first time his very best, most finessed work went out the window as he mouthed haphazardly at every part of Daniel he could reach, including his bellybutton, before finally taking him into his mouth. He couldn’t deepthroat him, but he’d had enough girlfriends who couldn’t that he knew that didn’t matter and enough shitty blow jobs to know that going all the way down didn’t mean that it was going to feel any better. 

In fact though all thoughts of how he was doing were, for the first time in weeks, far from his mind. He just viscerally needed to keep going, keep working until his jaw ached and he was drooling all over his chin and then some more after that. 

“Johnny, Johnny, I’m gonna-” Daniel said urgently and he pulled off him in time for the other man’s come to hit his face.

“Fuck,” Daniel’s hands came forward to wipe ineffectively at his face, kind of rubbing it in more than rubbing it off. 

Johnny pulled back and took off his shirt to clean his face. When he dropped it again, Daniel was looking at him with an open expression that he could barely stand to look at, so he put his face back into the curve of his neck like he’d never been interrupted. 

“Ah, wait, wait,” Daniel pulled away from him a little as his lips brushed his neck. He took Johnny’s face between both hands and just stared at him, still with that awful, vulnerable expression on his face. 

Johnny reluctantly met his eyes and swallowed. 

“How are you doin’’?” Daniel asked him. “We good?” 

“We’re good,” Johnny replied finally. His eyes flicked away. “How was… was it…”

“Johnny,” Daniel replied with a brief, shocked laugh. “Was me nearly coming up your nose not a clue? It was really, really good.” 

Johnny nodded, still looking away. Daniel took his chin and turned his face back towards him.

“Did you like doing it?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Johnny’s voice cracked. And then, a little guiltily. “I came in my pants.” 

Daniel didn’t laugh at him, like he expected, just swallowed heavily and rested their foreheads together. 

“Jesus,” he said, running one hand through Johnny’s hair. “Really?”

Johnny wordlessly pressed his free hand against his damp crotch and winced a bit in oversensitivity. 

“You make me feel like a teenager,” he said with a crooked smile as Daniel stared down at his hand in awe.

“I think you just took five years off my life,” he said and then surged forward to kiss the hinge of Johnny’s jaw and above his pulse point and down at his clavicle. 

“Who wants to live forever anyway?” Johnny held him close.


	3. Chapter 3

So now they were sleeping together, but they had never actually _slept_ together in the same bed, because Daniel couldn’t stay the night and Johnny sleeping over at his place would be hard to explain to his kids even though there was a spare room the two of them could use. 

This was fine, Johnny told himself. He knew when he was getting into this thing that he wasn’t going to have Daniel all to himself. His first priority was his kids, his second priority was Amanda, his third was Johnny. Maybe. If work didn’t push him out of the top three. 

He wasn’t jealous or anything. He didn’t need that touchy feely stuff anyway. 

He was lying with his head on Daniel’s chest and was fighting with his drooping eyelids to stay awake until Daniel took off.

“It’s late,” Daniel said and Johnny started to loosen his hold on him, pressing a kiss against his shoulder. “Wait, Johnny. What if I stayed here tonight? I don’t think I should be driving when I’m this tired.” 

Johnny lifted his head and peered suspiciously at the underside of Daniel’s chin. 

“You’ve never stayed here before,” he said. 

“Well… would it be okay if I did?” Daniel asked, Adam’s apple bobbing directly in Johnny’s line of sight. 

“Duh,” Johnny said. “I’m not going to kick you out once I’ve had my way with you. You’re my- we’re dating, this isn’t a booty call.”

“You can call me your boyfriend, Johnny,” Daniel said, putting his arms around him again and dropping a kiss on the top of his head. “Amanda calls you her boyfriend-in-law.”

Johnny settled back down, smiled into his chest and bit at a nipple absently. 

“Okay,” he said. “So we gonna get some sleep, boyfriend of mine?” 

“Yeah, I think so,” Daniel said with a slight hitch in his voice. “Leave the tits alone, though, I thought I’d weaned you.” 

Johnny muffled a laugh against his skin. 

*

So maybe he liked some touchy feely stuff, sue him. He liked it when Daniel stayed over, he liked it when he texted him dumb sappy shit on days he didn’t see him, he even liked when they were too tired to have sex when they met up and just cuddled instead. 

It was all just so… nice? He didn’t have a lot of nice things in his life to compare it to. But he was pretty sure that’s what it was. And for a polyamorous relationship it felt fairly uncomplicated. At first anyway. 

“I was thinking,” Daniel said over dinner one day. “I want to tell the kids about us.” 

Johnny bit down hard on the spoon of chili he had been putting into his mouth, narrowly avoiding biting his tongue. He looked up bewildered at Daniel. 

“I’m serious,” Daniel said. “It doesn’t feel right keeping you off to the side like I’m ashamed of you. And they ask where I go when I stay here.” 

“So you think you should tell them that you’re shacking up part time with me?” Johnny asked. 

“Well, yeah,” Daniel said with a shrug. 

“What does Amanda think?” Johnny said, because he knew Mandy had to have his back on this one. 

“I haven’t talked about it with her yet,” Daniel said and that was a surprise. “I wanted to run it by you first.” 

“They’re her kids,” Johnny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, but I was thinking we tell Robby too,” Daniel said. “I don’t think it would be fair to expect Sam to keep it a secret. And I want him to know about us.” 

“Jesus, Daniel,” Johnny said. “I’m pretty sure no kid wants to know this much about their parents’ sex life.” 

“But this isn’t our sex life, it’s not _just_ our sex life,” Daniel said, setting his cutlery down on the table. “Am I ever going to tell my kids that I jerked off while two other guys spit roasted their mother at a club in Germany when we’d been dating for a month? No, of course not. Am I going to tell them that I came all over your face the first time we were together? No, of course not! But you and me? Being together at all? That’s important, that means something to me. And I don’t want to keep it a dirty little secret.” 

“Don’t you think they’ll be confused?” Johnny said. “Do they even know you like guys? They’re going to think this is the slow-mo car crash of the break down in your marriage.” 

“My marriage hasn’t been on steadier footing since before- look, anyway, kids understand a lot when they’re given the opportunity,” Daniel said obstinately. 

“I… I'll think about it,” Johnny said, jaw twitching. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Daniel put his hands up and apart before picking up his spoon again. “And not to belabour the point, but-”

“I get it,” Johnny cut across him. “And I do- I appreciate the thought, okay? I… you’re important to me too.” 

“Thanks,” Daniel said into his chili quietly.

*

Part of the problem was that he had no roadmap for what going public would look like. He’d never had a boyfriend before, never mind a married boyfriend who was sticking with his wife and everyone was cool with that arrangement. Never mind a married boyfriend, whose wife had a cute little nickname for him, who had an existing relationship with his son. He seemed to have picked the highest difficulty setting for his walk on the wild side. 

But that… that wasn’t fair either. Daniel wasn’t a walk on the wild side. He was a house and white picket fence on the wild side. He was a wolf who’d walk at your heels and play with a squeaky toy and wag its tail in delight to be pet while remaining 180 lbs of predator. 

He called Amanda.

“Has Daniel talked to you about, uh-”

“Yeah, he told me he wants to tell the kids,” she said.

“I mean… that’s crazy, right?” he said. “How old is Anthony, nine?”

“Anthony turned 11 last month,” Amanda replied. “But, yeah, I get it. It seems like a big step.” 

“How would you even explain that?” he went on. “‘Daddy and mommy already mix it up with other people, so this didn’t seem like that much of a stretch?’”

“Is that what you think?” Amanda’s voice sounded wry, but just this side of pissed off. “Johnny… sleeping with other people you have no romantic attachment to is _vastly_ different to having a whole other relationship outside the marriage.” 

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry,” he said, face twisting. “I didn’t mean-”

“No, I’m not pissed off for me,” Amanda said. “I’m pissed off for Daniel. He fucking loves you: do you not get that?” 

“He said that to you?” Johnny gripped the phone so tight he heard the case creak. 

“He doesn’t have to say that to me,” Amanda said. “I know him. And besides do you think he would have opened this whole can of worms with you if it was just a passing interest? We renegotiated _the basic tenets of our marriage_ because he wanted to be with you. You. The guy who he spent last year burning his life down over.” 

“I mean… I guess,” Johnny said with a sigh.

“You guess, huh?” she replied. “Johnny, I’m going to level with you: things were really shitty between him and me when you showed up first.”

“I’m sorry,” he said again. 

“No, listen: ever since you guys have been on your ‘make love not war’ kick? Things are great. Things are normal. He’s happy. Settled. With me and with you. The one thing that bothers him is the thought that you think you’re a bit on the side that doesn’t affect the bigger picture of his life. And, apparently, that’s exactly what you think.” 

He wasn’t sure what to say to that.

“Look,” she went on, the edge gone from her voice. “Telling the kids _is_ a big step and I’m not gonna lie and say that I don’t have any reservations. They’re going to have questions that will be hard to answer. Maybe it wouldn’t work. But try not to write it off completely without considering it. Okay?”

“Okay,” he repeated dumbly.

“Oh and Johnny?” she continued. “Don’t call me up to try and get me to be the bad guy again. If you have a problem in _your_ relationship with Daniel then talk about it with him.”

She hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

He ended up caving on the telling the kids thing. Because of course he did. It seemed like he was always the one agreeing to things and Daniel was the one who wanted things. And, like, maybe that was his own fault for being directionless and reactive and not knowing what the fuck he wanted when Daniel apparently had this whole road map in his head of how this relationship was going to go. But still. He wasn't sure that he wasn't nursing a little grudge over it. A soupçon of bitterness.

Amanda and Daniel told Samantha and Anthony by themselves, because the last thing those kids needed was to be told their daddy was dating Sensei Lawrence and then also have to moderate their response to that information in front of Sensei Lawrence. He had insisted on that, actually, put his foot down where he hadn't put his foot down anywhere else.

It went well, according to Daniel. Or, more specifically, "as well as could be expected" which sounded more like it. Anthony took it better than Sam, probably because he didn't give a damn about the erstwhile Miyagi-Do vs Cobra Kai conflict where Sam was deeply invested. But also, he was younger and once he'd been satisfied that his parents still loved each other and him and were not getting a divorce so his dad could shack up full time with a loser he'd gone to high school with, then he was okay. 

Sam… was a different matter. She knew him, knew Cobra Kai, and she was not happy. 

“She'll come around,” Daniel said with a confidence that baffled Johnny.

“If you say so,” Johnny replied.

He was not looking forward to telling Robby. They had to strike while the iron was hot, before Sam decided against keeping her word to her father and told him herself. 

They sat down next to each other opposite Robby in the diner where they had met. He looked uncomfortable seeing both of them together. Johnny didn't blame the kid after the last time he'd seen them both at the same time.

“So, Robby,” Daniel started.

At the same time, Johnny said, “So, listen, kid.”

They looked at each other and then engaged in a pantomime of 'you first' 'no I insist'-ing with their hands, until Robby cleared his throat.

“What is this all about?” he asked. “I have a court ordered curfew I have to stick to and I'd rather not miss it because you guys can't spit whatever it is you need to say out.”

“Well,” Johnny said. “I- _we_ wanted to tell you. That we are. Uh. We're together.”

“What are you talking about?” Robby said. “Like you're teaching karate together to take down that Kreese guy? I don’t care about that.”

“No,” Daniel said. “Not- not quite.”

“Not at all, in fact,” Johnny said. “We're… dating.”

“Each other,” Robby said flatly. 

“Yeah,” Johnny said. “Yes.”

“Is this a joke?” A nerve in Robby's eyelid was twitching.

“No, Robby, we wouldn't mess you around like that,” Daniel said.

“Oh, you wouldn't mess me around _like that_ ,” Robby said, rolling his eyes. “I see, okay. You cut all ties with me because 'I want to end up like him, be your guest' but you get to go out with him and that's fine?”

“Robby, I never should have said that, I'm sorry,” Daniel said. 

“You took me into your home, made me feel like a part of your family and then you were done with me,” Robby said. “Sorry doesn't make that go away.”

Daniel ducked his head guiltily.

“Look,” Daniel said after a long pause where no one said anything. “This isn't… ideal, clearly. The… way we're telling you this. Maybe there isn't a good way. But we're telling you because we love you and we don't want to keep secrets from you.”

Robby looked at him with cold fury in his eyes.

“You don't get to say you love me,” he said. “Neither of you get to say that to me.”

He got up and stormed out.

“Well, that went well,” Johnny said, sitting on a 'I told you so' for later. “As well as can be expected.”

They went home separately, which Johnny felt kind of mixed feelings about. On the one hand, he wasn't really in the mood to rehash how it went with Daniel, but on the other hand it felt pretty lonely to be going home alone after his only son had told him in no uncertain terms that he had not so much as earned the right to say that he loved him and that the one thing in his life making him happy was at best being perceived as a calculated insult by him.

When he got home he called Shannon.

“Hey, asshole,” she said as she answered. “What exactly did you say to my kid that has him locked in his room?”

“Jesus,” he said under his breath. “I told _our_ kid that I'm seeing someone. He's taken it hard.”

“Why would he give a shit if you're seeing someone?” Shannon asked. “Why would you even want to tell him?”

“It's LaRusso,” he said shortly. “I'm dating Daniel LaRusso.”

“You're what?” she said. “Daniel LaRusso who Robby was _living with_ Daniel LaRusso?”

“The very same,” he said.

He started picking at a hangnail on his thumb.

“The Daniel LaRusso who dropped him like a hot potato?” she went on. “The Daniel LaRusso who you have been obsessed with since high school?”

“Jesus, Shan,” he said. “I know it's a lot, but I'm trying here. I wanted to do the right thing and tell him. It's… important to me.”

“When did he even leave his wife?” she asked him.

Johnny winced.

“So, okay,” he started.

“You're messing around with a married man?” she said. “And we'll circle back around to the 'man' part, don't worry, but Jesus, Johnny!”

“It's actually… okay, so here's the situation,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “They're polyamorous. Or- well they were non-monogamous, but now they're poly. Because he wanted to date me and his wife thought it would be a good idea.”

“Non-what?” Shannon asked. “And she thought it would be a good idea? In what way?”

“Well, you know, the whole 'obsessed with each other since high school' thing gets a healthier outlet when we're making googly eyes at each other than it does when we're trying to destroy each other,” he snapped. “Look, I'm sorry. It's… I know it's a lot. But Daniel wanted to tell Robby and-”

“So it wasn't even your idea?” she said. “Your boyfriend tells you that he wants to rock your kid's world and you say 'sure, sweetie!'”

“I'm sorry,” he said. “I- I should have- I don't know what I should have done, but obviously _this_ wasn't it.”

“So…” she said at length. “Are you gay?”

“What? No,” he said shortly. “I'm… bi, I guess. I like both.”

“You never told me that,” she said.

“I didn't think it was important back then,” he said. “I didn't think I'd ever fall in love with a man.”

There was a long silence as they both processed what he had said.

“You love him?” she asked finally.

“Fuck,” Johnny said. “Yeah, yeah I do, Shan. I love him.”

“I hope you know what you're doing,” she said.

“Can I talk to Robby?” he asked. “If… you know. He'll speak to me?”

There was another long silence.

“I'll see what he says,” she said.

He could hear muffled steps and then a knock followed by a conversation. He thought that maybe she had the phone pressed up against her sweater or something so he couldn't make out the words. Or maybe Robby wouldn’t open the door and that’s why he couldn’t make him out.

“Hello,” Johnny jumped at the sound of his son's voice clear as a bell in his ear.

He sounded like he was clenching his jaw.

“Hey, Robby,” he said gratefully. “Thanks for talking to me. I just wanted to check that you were okay.”

He heard a scoff on the other end of the line.

“What do you think?” Robby replied.

“Yeah, I guess that all went pretty shitty,” Johnny said. “I'm sorry we hurt you.”

“Honestly, it's more him than you,” Robby said finally.

“Well I suppose I haven't given you much reason to expect much from me,” Johnny said with a sigh. 

“There's that,” Robby agreed which… stung a little. “But also, me going to you was enough for him to cut me off cold, but then he goes and has a relationship with you?”

“Yeah,” Johnny agreed. “But… he's tried to talk to you since then, right?”

“Yeah, well, I've kind of had other stuff going on,” Robby said. “And he showed me how easy it was to say that he was done with me, so now I'm done with him.”

“Okay,” Johnny replied, nodding even though Robby couldn’t see him. “I get it.”

After a long pause he said. 

“Robby… I’m not done with _you_. I’ve barely started with you, and that’s my fault, but I want… I want to do right by you. Do you want me to call it off with LaRusso?" 

“What? No,” Robby said and Johnny was suffused with relief. “What would that do? I don’t want- Look, if you’re happy then whatever.” 

“So are we good?” Johnny asked. 

“I- I don’t know, dad,” Robby said. “I’m going through a lot right now and I don’t know if I have the energy to try and build a relationship with you out of nothing.” 

“Okay,” Johnny said again, a lump in his throat. “Yeah that’s- that’s fair.”

“Look,” Robby said suddenly. “You can call me if you want. Fridays after 9PM, I have fuck all else to do anyway.”

“Yeah?” Johnny asked.

“Yeah,” Robby replied. “Clearly things have changed a lot with you if you’re- whatever my issues with the guy, it’s obviously a big deal that you’ve worked through _your_ issues with him. I don’t know the Johnny Lawrence who could have done that. The guy who you were was out of chances, but maybe I’ll give this guy a shot.”

Johnny’s eyes started to well up. 

“Thank you,” he said wetly. “I lo- thank you, Robby.” 

“Well, whatever,” Robby said. “Call me on Friday. You get exactly three chances.” 

He hung up. That was happening a lot lately.


	5. Chapter 5

He didn’t see Daniel for three days, because he was busy trying to mend bridges with Sam, although, Johnny thought, if he was waiting for her to be okay with him dating Johnny then they might as well just call it quits while they were ahead.

“It’ll be okay,” Daniel said to him, over the phone. “She’s not going to be mad forever.”

“And, hey, she’ll be going away to college eventually,” Johnny said more lightly than he felt. 

“It’s not going to take that long,” Daniel said firmly. “But I’m glad that you see us having that kind of longevity.” 

“Yeah, you’re stuck with me now,” Johnny said, trying to keep the smile out of his voice. 

“I miss you,” Daniel sighed. “Are you free tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Johnny replied. “But is that a good idea?”

“I love Sam and I care about her feelings,” Daniel said. “And I’ll happily spend the time trying to make sure that we’re okay, but she doesn’t get to dictate who I spend my time with.”

“Has she… asked that?” Johnny shifted guiltily. “That you break it off with me, I mean.” 

“No,” Daniel replied. “No, she hasn’t.”

“What would you say if she did?” Johnny asked. 

“Come on, Johnny,” Daniel said.

“I don’t want you putting me over your family, Daniel,” he replied. “I care about you, but if this turns into me wrecking your life again then-”

“You're not wrecking my life,” Daniel interrupted quickly. “This is a rough patch, that’s all. I’m not going to cut and run as soon as things get tough. Okay?”

“Okay,” he repeated. “I guess the honeymoon’s over, huh?”

“I guess,” Daniel agreed. “But that’s okay, you know? Relationships are like this. My mom and Amanda get under each other’s skin, but I still have both of them in my life.” 

“Yeah,” Johnny said. “I guess I’ve never really… you’re kind of the first person I’ve tried to do this right with. It just sucks that even when you do try there’s all this other stuff you can’t control.” 

“I know,” Daniel said with a sigh. “It does suck.”

“Still glad we told the kids?” Johnny needled.

“Actually, yes,” Daniel said. “I felt shitty sneaking around like I was doing something wrong. Whatever else happened, I’m so relieved that I’m not lying to my kids anymore. I think they thought I _was_ having an affair and that kind of thing would have preyed on their minds.” 

“Not like this totally above board arrangement,” Johnny teased. “They can sleep easy now.” 

Daniel let out a quick chuckle. 

“Well it’s something,” he said. 

“It’s somethin’ alright,” Johnny agreed. He felt a twinge in his stomach and shifted uncomfortably again. “So I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“I’ll drop over at 7.” 

*

It shouldn’t have felt any different to any of the other times Daniel came over, but it did. He hadn’t made up an overnight business trip, he hadn’t made one of a thousand other flimsy excuses, he told his family that he was going to stay the night with Johnny. 

He imagined Amanda kissing him goodbye at the door, Sam sulking on the couch, maybe even getting up to go to her room and slam the door. He imagined Daniel standing by the door, wanting to stay and go at the same time, before strengthening his reserve and walking to his car.

It felt like a horror movie almost. _Don’t go in there!_

He wanted to tell him that it wasn’t worth it, to turn back. Promise his daughter it was all a mistake and he wouldn’t see Johnny anymore. 

When Daniel arrived at his door he looked tired. More than on a physical level. Johnny took him into his arms and felt guilty at the way that Daniel sank against him like he was a reprieve from, instead of the cause of, his trouble. 

“I missed you,” Daniel said into his neck. 

“Me too,” Johnny replied and squeezed him tightly. 

He wasn’t good enough to tell him he should go. 

“You wanna eat?” he asked. “We can-”

“Take me to bed, Johnny,” Daniel said. “Please?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “Okay.”

He wordlessly took his hand and led him to his bedroom. He’d put clean sheets on earlier—not 700 thread count Egyptian cotton like Daniel was probably used to, but soft with age and the best Johnny could offer. 

He turned to Daniel and was met with a kiss that he gasped into in surprise. Daniel took advantage of the moment and slid his tongue into his mouth. He started tugging Johnny’s shirt up to spread a warm hand against his belly and push him down towards the bed. 

“What do you want?” Johnny asked as they separated slightly. 

“You,” Daniel replied and climbed on top of him. 

Johnny pulled his shirt all the way off and started undoing his belt. Daniel swatted his hands away and took over, pulling Johnny’s pants off and kissing down along his leg as it was revealed. Once his shoes were off, Daniel was back between his legs kissing the inside of his knee and pushing his thighs wide. 

They didn’t do it like this often. It wasn’t that Johnny felt it was in some way _more_ gay or something stupid like that, it was just… a lot. He felt so vulnerable doing it. Exposed and needy and unattractive. 

“Is this okay?” Daniel asked him as he touched just below his balls, fingers rubbing against his taint. 

“Yeah,” he said shortly. 

Daniel kissed against his hip bone and brushed a dry finger against him, not pushing in, just rubbing back and forth. 

Johnny twisted around to dig through the bedside cabinet drawer and throw a half used bottle of astroglide down the bed. Daniel’s eyes flicked towards it but he didn’t make a move for it yet.

“We’re really makin’ a dent in that bottle,” he said conversationally, like he wasn’t poised at the precipice of Johnny’s asshole, rubbing torturous little circles. “Do you use it without me?”

“Sometimes,” Johnny said. And, because Daniel had had a hard day. “I use my fingers.” 

Daniel’s eyes fluttered closed and he pressed a little harder against Johnny. Not too hard, just enough to make his hips jerk up a little. 

“What do you think about when you do it?” Daniel asked him. 

He reached for the bottle now and pulled his hand away to coat his fingers liberally. Johnny whined a little at the interrupted contact. 

“Just, y’know, images mostly,” he admitted. And then, because Daniel really had had a hard day. “I think about your eyes a lot.” 

“Yeah?” Daniel slipped the first joint of his finger into Johnny and moved it in a careful circle around the rim. He was so tight, Johnny knew from experience, it took a lot of patient effort to get him to relax. “That’s pretty romantic for a jerk off fantasy.” 

“I like how you look at me,” he said, blushing. 

“How do I look at you?” Daniel asked, pressing further into him and curling his finger to brush against Johnny’s prostate.

He drew in a sharp breath. “Like you can’t look away. Like I’m- like-”

Words left him as Daniel rubbed firmly against him. 

“It’s okay, Johnny,” he whispered. “You can let me in.”

Johnny consciously unclenched his jaw and tried to relax every muscle in his body one by one. He spread his legs wider and pushed up against Daniel’s hand with his hips. 

Daniel nudged up against his first finger with the tip of a second and pushed it in. 

“There you go,” he said and kissed Johnny’s knee again. 

He continued fingering him, completely unhurried.

“Have you ever used a plug?” he asked.

“Like on an appliance?” Johnny’s brow creased and Daniel laughed lightly. 

“No like a sex toy,” he said. “But I guess that answers my question.”

“Yeah, no, I… haven’t,” Johnny said, feeling shy again at the difference in their experience. 

“I was just thinking that maybe you’d have fun with some anal toys,” Daniel said, as if he was mulling it over. “You like this, but bottoming stresses you out. Maybe some kind of a remove would make it a little less… overwhelming.”

“I don’t get stressed out,” Johnny lied. 

“You literally just clenched around my fingers,” Daniel replied. Johnny turned his head away and blushed again and Daniel leaned in to kiss his jaw in apology. “Do you want to stop?”

“Don’t you dare,” Johnny whispered.

Daniel leaned closer still to kiss him on the mouth. His fingers continued to bend and unbend inside him setting off little sparks of pleasure that made him gasp. 

Finally, he was pushing Daniel’s hand away. 

“Get in me,” he said urgently.

Daniel took a moment to pull his own clothes off and find a condom as Johnny lay there with thoughts racing. After what felt like the total run of Cheers, Daniel was back between his legs, pushing into him slowly while he held Johnny’s thighs against his chest. 

“Fuck,” Johnny said. 

“Yeah,” Daniel replied. “Can I-”

“Yeah, move,” Johnny said.

Daniel’s grip on his legs loosened, so he wrapped them around Daniel’s waist and pulled him close as he started to move in him, heels just resting against the little dimples above his ass. 

“Fuck,” he said again. 

Daniel’s hand found his cock where it was hard and leaking against his stomach and it was nearly too much. He arched up into the tight fist and them back again onto Daniel’s cock over and over until he thought he was dying. 

“Oh god, Daniel,” he said. 

“I know,” Daniel said. “I know.” 

Tears filled his eyes. He was so overwhelmed with love for this man that he didn’t think he could hold it all. He wanted to tell him, blurt it out mid-coitus like a fucking cliche, but he couldn’t. The words were stuck in his chest. 

Daniel’s eyes found his and he came all over himself. Daniel pulled out of him and stripped off the condom to start jerking off frantically over his stomach until he too came with a quiet groan. 

He opened his eyes and looked down at Johnny in quiet wonder. And then Johnny said it.

“I love you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel’s eyes went wide and Johnny felt a pit of dread in his stomach.

“Oh fuck,” he said. “Forget I said that.” 

“No, Johnny,” Daniel grabbed his arm. “I- I love that you love me.”

“That’s the worst thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Johnny said, closing his eyes. “Seriously, let’s never speak of this again.” 

“I’m sorry,” Daniel said. “I’m messing up here. I just didn’t think you were going to say it. You took me by surprise is all! I love you too, of course I love you, I should have led with that.” 

He leaned close and nudged along the side of Johnny’s nose with his own. 

“I love you,” Daniel repeated and pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth. “And if you ever thought for a minute that maybe I didn’t then I’m sorry.” 

Johnny turned his head and gave him a kiss back that started perfunctory and softened quickly. Daniel slid down until he was balanced on one forearm, with the other hand cupping Johnny’s face as he deepened the kiss, and Johnny could feel the whole bare length of him pressing against him. He didn’t have it in him to be aroused by the miles of skin against his, but it made him feel… safe. Relieved. 

“Thank you,” Daniel said when they separated. “I’m glad you told me.”

“Good thing you didn’t lead with that,” Johnny said. “That might have been worse than ‘I love that you love me.’” 

“I’m sorry,” Daniel said again, stroking the side of his face. “I guess I just thought it was obvious how I feel about you. Like it went without saying, you know?”

“In my experience ‘I love you’ rarely goes without saying,” Johnny said gently. “But… thanks. And don’t worry about it.” 

Daniel bit his lip and seemed on the edge of saying something, but then just ducked his chin and nodded. He rolled to his side and curled up against Johnny, kissing his cheek and wrapping an arm around him. 

“I should go clean up,” Johnny said halfheartedly and Daniel tightened his arms around him. 

“Tomorrow,” Daniel said. 

“Okay,” Johnny replied and turned his head to the side to kiss Daniel’s forehead. “Tomorrow.”

*

Things were going well. He was in love with a man who loved him back, he was on good terms with his son and he had gotten his job back with Mike with a minimum of begging. It was a shitty job that he hated, but it paid the bills and there was a minimal chance of him warping any innocent children doing it. Honestly, if things had been going any better he would have been nervous. Maybe he still was a little. 

About a week into December he got a call from Amanda LaRusso.

“Hey,” he said as he picked up. 

He was still a little intimidated by her. The whole ‘power of veto’ thing kept him up late some nights worrying that if he messed up she’d DNR this thing he had with Daniel before he had a chance to fix things. 

“Hi, Johnny,” she said lightly. “I was wondering: do you have any plans for Daniel’s birthday on the 18th?” 

“Uh… no,” he replied. “I figured he’d probably have plans with you guys.” 

“Well basically I was thinking of maybe having a threesome for his birthday,” she said like she was telling him the weather. 

“I was thinking of getting him a tie, so thanks for blowing me out of the water,” Johnny said after a long pause.

“I meant the three of us. If you’d be into that.” Johnny’s brain stopped working. “Johnny, are you still there?”

“Um,” he said. “Yeah, yeah I’m still here.”

“Ball’s in your court,” she said. “No pressure, I just thought it would be something he’d like.” 

“The words ‘god no’ seem to be ringing some kind of a bell,” Johnny said finally. “Whatever happened to that?”

“I’m not asking you to go out with me,” Amanda said with a somehow audible eye roll. “And if we did do it you and I don’t have to do anything with each other. But if you’re not comfortable then it’s a no-go.”

“I-” Johnny swallowed anxiously. “I wasn’t saying ‘god no’ for me. Just… let me think about it?” 

“Sure,” Amanda said. “Like I said, absolutely no pressure if you’re not interested. And no pressure, if you are interested, to doing any version of this that you’re not game for.” 

“Okay,” Johnny replied. “Thanks for, uh… thinking of me.”

“No problem,” Amanda said with a smile in her voice. He wasn’t sure what was funny. 

They hung up after a few more minutes of small talk that he forgot instantly once he was off the phone. 

He said he’d think about it and boy had he not been lying. He thought about little else for a full week. 

He’d had a threesome once when he was in his twenties: him and two girls he’d met at a bar. As drunk as he had been, it turned out to create more logistical issues than anything else. In the end he’d mostly felt grateful that they’d had each other to get each other off, because otherwise he would have felt like he was disappointing twice as many women as usual. 

That wasn’t necessarily… the only way it could go. And if Daniel was the star of the show then it would be easier than trying to split his focus. And Daniel and Amanda were old hat at this kind of thing, so he could just take their lead. 

Part of him was anxious at the thought of Daniel having to split _his_ focus between him and Amanda. He was worried that next to Daniel and Amanda together he would seem surplus to requirements. 

Another part of him was… unavoidably intrigued. 

After eight days he rang Amanda back.

“Hey, can you talk about the thing?” he asked.

Over the line he heard her move to another room and close a door. 

“Sure,” she replied. “Given it any thought?” 

“Yeah, a little,” he scoffed. “Listen in principle… I’m interested. If Daniel is.” 

“I’ll ask him,” Amanda said brightly. “Do you want to hash out any details with me?” 

“Yeah, okay,” Johnny said, shifting a little on the spot. “Where would we be doing it?” 

“I was thinking a hotel,” she replied. “A room with an Alaska king, so we don’t all hurt our backs trying to sleep after.” 

“Smart,” he said. “But I guess you’ve done this before.” 

“Not quite this,” she said. “We’ve never done the actual _sleeping_ part of sleeping with other people.” 

“Right,” Johnny replied and cleared his throat. “So… about you and me?” 

“Totally up to you,” she said. “Either way works for me.” 

“I mean… I-” He could feel himself blushing. How did people talk about this stuff? “Maybe it would be fun? I don’t want to be one of those guys who worries about the balls touching. So to speak.” 

“Honestly,” Amanda said. “I didn’t want to say this until you said you might be interested, but Daniel really likes to watch, so if you _were_ comfortable with doing stuff with me…. Well, it would be a very nice birthday present.”

“Good to, uh, good to know,” he said with a nervous laugh. 

“Johnny, seriously though, you do not have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Amanda said. “Tell me at any point and we can nix this.” 

“It’s cool,” Johnny said. “But thank you. I’ll, uh, I’ll bear it in mind.” 

“You wanna split the cost of the hotel room?” she asked and his mind was wrenched onto a different track. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Call me when you make the reservation and I’ll write you a cheque. Do you, do you mind fielding that side of things?” 

“No that’s fine,” she said. “I’ll let you know where I pick before I make the reservation in case you have an issue.” 

“I don’t have a lot of hotel opinions,” he said. “And as far as I know I’m not banned from anywhere in the Valley higher than a three star.” 

“Good to know,” she said, echoing him from earlier. “Thanks for doing this, Johnny.”

“No problem,” he said, not sure what else you said to being thanked preemptively for group sex. “Thanks for… including me.” 

“You’re all he wants for Christmas,” she said archly. “And I like giving him what he wants. Talk to you later?”

“Yeah, sure,” he said. “Talk to you later.” 

They hung up again and he went and took a cold shower.


	7. Chapter 7

In porn these kinds of things seemed to just happen spontaneously. The front half of the movie was rarely filled with banal phone conversations about latex allergies and logistics. And, fair enough, that wasn’t the fantasy. The fantasy was a swan gliding across a lake, not the legs underneath the water pedalling away furiously to make it happen. 

The next few days passed quickly, leaving Johnny without much time to obsess over it (although he did make the best of the time available to him) and before he knew it it was the 18th and he was sitting on the edge of a comically large hotel bed. 

Daniel was sitting between him and Amanda, looking between them like he couldn’t get enough of either of them. He leaned in and kissed Amanda first and Johnny studied the long stretch of his neck, reaching out to run his fingertips down the stretched tendon. Daniel turned to him and kissed him, long and sweet, with both hands on his face and another- Johnny stopped and counted hands. Yeah, that was Amanda’s hand on his leg. He broke away from Daniel and looked over at her. 

Her hand wasn’t indecently far up or anything, sitting just above his knee with her thumb moving back and forth. She smiled at him. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” she said and squeezed his leg a little before taking her hand away.

He grabbed her hand and took her wrist up to his mouth to kiss her pulse point before letting it go. He swallowed. Instead of drawing her hand away she put it very deliberately on his face and walked around Daniel to stand over him. She put one knee and then the other on the bed next to his thighs and sank down into his lap. 

“Hi, Johnny,” she said and then she was leaning in to kiss him. 

He gasped against her mouth and she pressed her advantage, pushing her tongue past his lips. They had discussed this. He knew it was going to happen. He thought he was prepared, but was kind of different when all of a sudden he had a whole woman in his lap kissing him on the mouth. Not bad, just… different. 

She pulled away and ran a hand back through his hair. 

“We still good for Plan A?” she asked and he nodded mutely. She smiled and then tipped her head over to Daniel. “Look at him.”

Johnny turned his head obediently and she bit into his neck. Daniel’s pupils were a mile wide and he was flushed down to where his top two buttons were undone. Jesus. He really did like to watch. 

He slid his hand across the duvet and took Daniel’s hand. Amanda rocked her hips forward against his erection and he squeezed his hand suddenly. 

“Do you think you still know your way around a pussy?” Amanda whispered in his ear, just loud enough for Daniel to hear. 

He turned his head back to face her and met her lips in a bruising kiss, free hand tangling in her hair. 

“Let’s find out,” he said with a wide smile. 

She didn’t bother taking her dress off, which was probably sexier than getting naked would have been, just stood up from his lap and slid her underwear off and threw them at her husband before taking her shoes off and going up to the head of the bed and lying down with her legs spread wide. She pulled her skirt up high enough to show more of her legs, but not high enough to give him a full view, and tapped the inside of both thighs with the palms of her hands and said, “C’mere, Johnny.” 

He crawled up the length of the bed and, eyes flicking back to Daniel, pushed her legs wider and ducked under her skirt. As his mouth found its target, he felt the bed dip beside him and the skirt being lifted from over his head. His eyes looked up and there was Daniel looking down at him again with eyes full of wonder. 

He reached out and took Johnny by the back of the head and pushed him gently yet inexorably back down. 

“That’s a good boy,” Amanda purred and reached down to link fingers with Daniel where he was stroking Johnny’s hair. “Not too much yet—just get me warmed up.” 

He gave her little teasing licks around, but not directly on, her clit and nudged up against her with his nose when he licked further down. It was nice doing this again—he hadn’t missed it in the sense that he felt he was missing out, but it was comforting and familiar. He’d always been good at eating pussy. Back before most chicks had heard of vibrators it had been more of a feather in his cap, but even when he had to compete with machinery he’d done alright. 

He heard the sound of kissing above him and slipped Amanda some fingers to make her gasp into Daniel’s mouth. She was wet enough that two slid in easy. 

“You can suck my clit now,” Amanda said breathlessly and he did just that.

Before long he could feel her thighs start to shake. If she hadn’t been keeping her legs open for Daniel to look she probably would have clamped them around his ears. He kept doing exactly what he was doing at exactly the frequency he had been doing it until she came against his face and, even then, he only let up a little. He caught a second orgasm quick on the tail of the first and he would have gone for a third, but then she was pushing him back by the shoulder. 

“Come up here,” she said, beckoning him. 

He crawled up the length of her body and she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him all the way up to her face so she could kiss the taste of herself off his lips. 

“Thank you,” she said, smiling. “Now it’s your turn.” 

Daniel scooted over so that Johnny could sit between them and then slid down the bed to unbutton his jeans while Amanda kissed him some more. 

Johnny’s eyes opened and flicked down to his crotch when he felt more slender fingers than he was used to pulling him out of his boxers. 

Amanda smiled again and gave him a few quick pumps without looking before Daniel took the tip of his cock between his lips and sucked. 

At Johnny’s groan, Amanda turned to look as Daniel sank down to the root of his dick. She smiled fondly and carded her hand through his hair. She leaned close to nibble Johnny’s earlobe and then whispered, “I taught him how to do that.” 

“Jesus,” Johnny replied, eyes locked with Daniel’s as his head bobbed up and down in his lap. “I owe you big.” 

She laughed but didn’t contradict him, just reached over and turned his chin towards her and met his lips with hers again and Daniel lost his rhythm for a second. She laughed again and then pulled away and got off the bed to unzip her dress and let it fall to the ground. She reached behind herself to unclasp her bra and Johnny shook his head and gestured for her to come back over. She did, curiously, and he reached around to undo it one handed. 

Daniel pulled off his dick to laugh and leaned forward to kiss him. 

“Your party trick is very impressive,” he said as they pulled apart, eyes sparkling. 

Even with a truly spectacular pair of tits inches from his face, Johnny couldn’t keep his eyes off of Daniel and reached out to pull him forward again to kiss. 

“I love you,” Daniel said. “I love you both so much.” 

Neither Johnny or Amanda replied, maybe both of them not wanting to step on each other’s toes. But. It was there. In the way Johnny pushed the hair from his face and in the way Amanda reached out to cup his cheek with her hand. 

“I think you’re both wearing far too many clothes,” Amanda said finally. 

Daniel pulled away from Johnny and started to strip and Johnny followed suit, eyes darting between Daniel’s uncovered torso and Amanda’s pink tipped breasts. 

When they were all naked they eyed each other up hesitantly and calculated their next moves. Amanda made hers first, taking both of their hands and bringing them up to her chest. Daniel’s eyes went soft and he went to kiss her while Johnny brought his mouth down to suck her nipple between his teeth. She squeaked pleasingly and he smiled, sliding a hand down her belly to cup between her legs. Her hips rocked forward and she ground against the heel of his hand, so he slipped his fingers back between her folds and started to finger her again. He reached out with his left hand to take Daniel in hand and stroke him off at the same time. 

After a few minutes of this, Amanda separated from Daniel and took Johnny’s face in her hand, stroking his cheek. He looked up from where he’d been sucking a hickey against the side of her breast and met her eyes. 

“I want you to fuck me,” she said. 

He swallowed and nodded again. 

This was another thing they’d discussed, but once again the reality of it knocked the wind out of him. 

He went to sit with his back against the headboard and Daniel kissed his neck and the side of his face and finally his lips before pulling away to get a better look. Amanda settled into his lap again, back against his chest, and then took his cock in her hand and stood on her knees to guide it to her entrance and sink down on it. 

All three of them let out long shaky exhales as she descended. When he was fully seated in her she wiggled her hips from side to side before rolling them forward in a dirty grind. 

“He’s so thick,” she said to Daniel who swallowed and nodded, eyes glued to the apex of her legs. “Come here, baby.” 

Daniel crawled forward and started to eat her out messily as she rode Johnny. Johnny felt the errant sweep of his tongue every so often against his dick where they were joined and tried not to buck up too hard. But perhaps it wasn’t as errant as all that, he thought, as Daniel went lower and took one of his balls in his mouth and sucked on it while giving Amanda his fingertips to rub against. 

“Oh fuck,” Johnny said. “I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.” 

“So come,” Amanda said. “That’s what he wants. He wants to taste both of us when he’s licking you out of me.” 

“Jesus,” Johnny’s hips stuttered but he held on. For now. 

Finally, the fingers of Daniel’s free hand rubbing just behind his balls did it and he came deep inside Amanda. 

She stayed seated on his lap with him still inside her and leaned back to kiss him while Daniel’s tongue flicked against his over sensitive cock to catch the drops of come leaking out of her. 

When she drew herself up on her knees again and he pulled out with a hiss she went to lie back down beside him and Daniel was back between her legs in an instant. This was maybe it. The moment he had been afraid of when he was no longer needed. But then Amanda turned towards him and pulled him in next to her and kissed him while Daniel ate her out. She guided his hand back down onto Daniel’s head and encouraged him to stroke his hair. 

When she had come again, arching against Daniel’s face, she pulled him up and pushed him down onto the bed and took Johnny by the hand to take him with her down the bed so that they could take turns sucking his dick. 

After everything they’d already done, it didn’t take much to have him coming across both of their faces. 

He reached down to cup both of their cheeks and stared at them with those wide eyes. 

“Happy birthday,” Johnny said, turning to kiss his palm.


End file.
